Superman (All Star)
Summary Many years ago, the doomed planet Krypton was destroyed in an unimaginable cosmic conflagration: in a last ditch effort to save their son, desperate scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van placed their son, Kal-El, in an experimental rocket ship, and sent the last hope of their people to the stars. Eventually, the Last Son of Krypton would crash-land on Earth in the Kansas town of Smallville and be found by a kindly couple, farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who would raise him as their own son, Clark. As time went on, and the boy Clark Kent learned the truth of his powers and heritage, he donned an 'action suit' based on the clothing of the lost planet Krypton and would become the hero Superman, defender of all mankind. His early career would be marked by tragedy, a team-up with the future heroes of the Superman Squad, including Kal Kent, the Unknown Superman of A.D. 4500 and the Superman of the 5th dimension to hold back the hideous Chronovore causing him to miss the death of his adoptive father. After moving to Metropolis, Clark found work at the Daily Planet under editor-in-chief Perry White, affecting a persona of a clumsy, cowardly wimp when in his civilian disguise in order to evade suspicion that he was also Superman. He would fall in love with Lois Lane (though their relationship would be strained by his need to hide the secret of his dual identity), befriend cub reporter Jimmy Olsen as both Clark and Superman, and work alongside the likes of Cat Grant, Ron Troupe and Steve Lombard. As Superman, he would battle against the likes of the immeasurably brilliant, sociopath criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, the alien, city-miniaturizing monster Brainiac, the tyrannical computer-sun Solaris, the pitiable imperfect clone of Superman himself, Bizarro, the Kryptonian criminals of the Phantom Zone, the energy-draining Parasite, the delusional, robotic science-fiend Mechano Man, and far, far more among a legion of fiends from across the expanse of time and space, all of whom he would defeat. He would help form Earth's premiere defensive team, the Justice League, alongside the likes of Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, worked alongside the likes of the Legion of Super-Heroes, befriended the scientific genius Leo Quintum, traveled to far-off realms such as New Olympus, contended with the menace of the many varieties of Kryptonite, rescued the space-shuttle Columbia, retrieved the shrunken Kryptonian bottle city of Kandor, raised the lost ship Titanic, adopted a baby Sun-Eater, and took in the sickly infant universe of Qwewq. In all these deeds and more, he would be seen as Earth's greatest hero. His final adventures began when saving Leo Quintum and his workers from a mission to the Sun sabotaged by Luthor; in diving into the sun, Superman's cells were overloaded with yellow solar radiation, which while temporarily granting him enhanced abilities, would in time destroy his body from the inside, ultimately killing him. With his remaining days so limited, Superman resolved to prepare the Earth for his passing. Superman revealed his identity to his love Lois (who initially refused to believe him, his many ruses to uphold his Clark Kent identity having convinced her with certainty they were two different men), and for her birthday gifted her with the Super-Elixir, granting her his full range of powers for a single day. The celebrations, however, were rudely interrupted by the time-travelling Samson and Atlas, who wished to court the now super-powered Lane. As it turned out, they were in fact present to get Superman's help in battling the Ultraspinx, whose atomic crown jewels they had stolen. As retribution, the Ultraspinx placed Lois Lane in a state of quantum uncertainty, and challenged the Super-Champions to answer his unanswerable question in order to redefine her quantum state as being one of life - Superman, accepting the challenge, was confronted with the question "What happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object?" and replied "They surrender", to the Ultraspinx's satisfaction. Prior to leaving (though not before challenging Superman to an arm-wrestling competition to 'win' Lois, which the solar-charged Kal-El easily dominated), Samson revealed Superman would be fabled in completing Twelve Impossible Super-Challenges in the days before his death (of which answering the Ultraspinx's question was one), and handed Superman the article of the Daily Planet announcing his demise...an article, strangely, written by Clark Kent. After several notable incidents (including being temporarily corrupted by a piece of Black Kryptonite, forcing Jimmy Olsen to temporarily transform himself into the monster Doomsday to contain him, conducting an interview with Lex Luthor as Clark Kent in which they were forced to evade a jail-breaking Parasite, in which Luthor revealed he knew of Superman's approaching doom, and joining the Superman Squad to battle the Chronovore, an incident in which disguised as the Unknown Superman of A.D. 4500 he actually worked alongside his own past self, and was given the opportunity he had missed before to say goodbye to his adoptive father Jonathan), Superman was caught off-guard while releasing his Sun-Eater from the Fortress Zoo by the emergence of a new Bizarro World from the Underverse, home to a race of Bizarro plague-carriers that converted humans and animal life into Bizarro's themselves even as the native Bizarro's stole their forms. Superman forced the planet back, but was trapped in the Underverse along with it, his powers reducing as the solar radiation was filtered into the red end of the spectrum. Aided by Zibarro, a mutated Bizarro of human appearance and intellect, as well as the Bizarro Justice League, Superman managed to build a crude rocket ship to escape back to his native reality. On the return home, he found two long-lost Kryptonian astronauts Bar-El and Lilo, who had drifted to Earth and taken over his duties in his absence. They initially attempted to remold Earth into a new Krypton, but they were revealed to have passed through the same cosmic cloud that had transformed the rest of Krypton's remains into Kryptonite, slowly poisoning them; Superman was forced to de-materialize them into the Phantom Zone to save their lives, an act of empathy which earned their respect. As his final hours approached, the rate of his mighty deeds accelerated to compensate. Over the course of one day, he took a group of terminally ill children on a flying tour around the world, copied his entire DNA sequence in a book with instructions on how to combine human and Kryptonian DNA stands that a successor might be born to take over for him in time, placed Kandor on Mars on the advice of Leo Quintum where it could thrive under a yellow sun without interfering with human society, rescued an out-of-control train, defeated Mechano-Man, saved a teenager from committing suicide, replaced all of Earth's bridges (removed by Bar-El and Lilo to seal cracks in the moon caused by their skirmish with him), cured the cancer of the children he visited earlier (and possibly world-wide) with the infinitesimal aid of the microscopic Kandor Emergency Corps, was warned of the coming of Solaris by a time-capsule from the year 2312 left by the descendant of the girl he had saved from committing suicide earlier that day, and carved his will into solid steel with his heat-vision. Perhaps the most astonishing deed of the day however, was that in order to determine whether the Earth would be able to survive without a Superman after his passing, Superman created life, in the form of Earth-Q within the infant universe of Qwewq - an Earth that in the absence of a Superman created its own, firstly in the form of myths and legends of gods, then in philosophical systems by the likes of Giovanni Pico della Mirandola and Friedrich Nietzsche, and finally in the form of a story in Action Comics #1 by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. With Solaris' arrival imminent, Superman devised a new uniform to allow him to maintain his powers in spite of the Tyrant Star's red-solar barrage; going to confront it with the aid of the Superman Robots after closing down the Fortress of Solitude, Superman finally managed to shut Solaris down, albeit with the sacrifice of his former pet Sun-Eater. Returning to the Daily Planet with his completed article chronicling Superman's death, Clark finally passed away, only for Luthor to emerge, having stolen the Super-Elixir and now determined to conquer the Earth, in his hubris largely disregarding that Solaris had poisoned Earth's sun, soon to bring about the extinction of all life. Kal-El was met on the shores of the afterlife by Jor-El, who informed him that his consciousness was now converting to pure solar energy, and that it was his decision to surrender to the process or turn back and stop Luthor one final time. Waking in his body, Clark grabbed a Gravity Gun he had stashed away along with a spare costume and knocked Luthor away, exposing his identity to his coworkers. In a final battle that raged across Metropolis, Luthor seemed to have finally defeated Superman, and with the aid of his robotic sentries and his niece Nasthalthia, was poised to conquer the Earth. However, being possessed of Superman's senses and seeing the universe laid utterly bare before him forced Luthor to hesitate as he was finally confronted with the essential nature of reality that he has always denied: "It's all '''just us', in here, together. And we're all we've got.". Superman rose one final time, informing Luthor of his true tactic: having suspected that Luthor had stolen the Super-Elixir due to the malfunction of one of his robots, the Gravity Gun had sped up Luthor's metabolism to a point where his artificial powers had worn off within mere minutes, and knocked him out when Luthor returned to his former petty self. Beginning to disintegrate into pure energy, Superman kissed Lois goodbye one final time before hurling himself into Sol to build it an artificial heart, his final Super-Challenge thus fulfilled. While he would live on in the sun, he would be forced to remain there until his task was complete; the Planet nonetheless published the headline of Superman's death, so that it would ultimately be sent back in time as a warning for Superman to prepare. Superman after having spent thousands of years in the sun, meeting his past self. Superman would not leave the Earth undefended: having left behind his genetic code, a second Superman, the genetic son of Lois and Clark, would be created by Leo Quintum, and would go on to found the Superman Dynasty, protecting the Earth for all time and even the structure of space-time itself as the forces of the Superman Squad. Kal-El himself would one day emerge from his seclusion: he was seen once from countless thousands of years in the future, having evolved into a sort of golden god, meeting with his past self shortly after the death of Jonathan Kent and his masquerade as the Unknown Superman, and shortly before his own 'death'. The future Superman presented his dying past self with an indestructible golden flower from New Krypton, ''"For him, from all of us. In remembrance of all that we are. And all that we will be." The flower was planted at Jonathan Kent's grave. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 4-C Name: Kal-El/Clark Kent Origin: DC Comics (All-Star Superman) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 30 years Classification: Alien (Kryptonian) Powers and Abilities: Kryptonian abilities such as Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Regenerative Healing Factor, Invulnerability, True Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Bio-electric Aura Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Large Star level (should be more than regular Superman level, although by how much is unknown) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Able to completely effortlessly lift 400 quintillion tons, and break the arm of Atlas, who once lifted the Earth) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Class XTJ (should be more than regular Superman level, although by how much is unknown) Speed: At least MFTL movement speed. MFTL+ 'flight speed (should be greater than regular Superman's level, although by how much is unknown) 'Durability: Unknown. At least Large Star level (should be greater than regular Superman's level) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible as long as he is under yellow sunlight. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Kryptonite (excluding Green), Stellar Radiation of a red star, Magic (susceptible to it instead of weak against it, since he resisted a magical blast which could destroy a planet to some extent), cannot see through lead. Known Abilities/Techniques: *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. **'Stellar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman has the ability to physically lift humongous levels of weight, and deliver physical blows of colossal magnitudes. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He can likely achieve speeds trillions of times faster than light. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman’s Kryptonian physiology allows him exert himself at peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished . In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. **'Invulnerability:' Superman possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. **'Flight:' When Superman's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. **'Superhuman Vision:' Superman possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Superman possesses the ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at great distances, with equivalent clarity of visual perception. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Superman can see all of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to easily pick up noises across vast expanses of space. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. **'Superhuman Olfaction:' On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can easily smell odors across entire planets. **'Stellar Radiation Expulsion:' Superman can also release his stored solar energy directly. ***'Heat Vision:' Superman can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at lower temperature, but blinding at higher temperatures. **'Superhuman Breath:' Superman is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. ***'Freeze Breath:' Superman can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). Note: Due to lack of panel time and definable feats, everything about the character is a matter of speculation. The only thing known is that his abilities have increased, though by how much is unknown. Note 2: This version of Superman is immune to Green Kryptonite. Note 3: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery File:All-Star_Superman_-_10.jpg|All-Star Superman - Cover Image File:All-Star_Superman_-_02.jpeg|Flying into the Sun File:All-Star_Superman_-_03.jpeg|Protecting his home File:All-Star_Superman_-_04.jpeg|A kiss for the ages File:All-Star_Superman_-_05.png|Never as bad as it seems File:All-Star_Superman_-_06.jpeg|Animated adaptation look - 1 File:All-Star_Superman_-_07.jpeg|Animated adaptation look - 2 File:All-Star_Superman_-_08.jpeg|Increase in strength File:All-Star_Superman_-_09.jpeg|The Prime Superman meets his past self Others Additional information about All-Star Superman: *Superman's Fortress includes a Time Bubble among its many mementos, indicating the Superman of All-Star worked with his universe's Legion of Super-Heroes at one point or another. *Superman notes the existence of the Justice League in the past tense, suggesting the team has disbanded by the time of the events of All-Star Superman. *The Twelve Super-Challenges that Superman completed before his demise were enumerated by writer Grant Morrison as: **Saving the first manned mission to the Sun. **Brewing the Super-Elixir. **Answering the Unanswerable Question. **Chaining the Chronovore. **Saving Earth from Bizarro-Home. **Returning from the Underverse. **Creating life (in the form of Earth Q). **Liberating Kandor/curing cancer (with the aid of Leo Quintum and the Kandor Emergency Corps, respectively). **Leaving behind the recipe/formula to create Superman 2. **Defeating Solaris the Tyrant Sun. **Conquering Death. **Building an artificial heart for the Sun. *Earth Q is in fact our own world (according to Grant Morrison), meaning that this version of Superman is in fact essentially our 'creator'; the final pages of All-Star Superman #10 additionally suggest that all other versions of Superman as conceived of in the real world are in fact reflections of this one, 'primal' Superman. *The future self of this Superman is virtually identical to Superman Prime of DC One Million, that version of Superman (also created by Grant Morrison, who noted in the back-matter of Absolute All-Star Superman that it was intended to be the same character) himself inhabiting the sun for a prolonged period of time, giving rise to a Superman Dynasty including Kal Kent and a 5th dimensional Superman that act as members of the Superman Squad, and ultimately becoming a golden being by the time of the 853rd century. This back-matter additionally noted this future Superman of All-Star was retitled "Prime Superman", in order to avoid confusion with Superboy Prime. Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Justice League Members Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Users Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Messiah Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4